Dreamless
by Ay
Summary: Bagaimana jika rasa itu tiba sekarang? Saat ini tanpa terkecuali? Hilang dan matikan! Kubur dan pendam!  AU/IchiRuki/Special for Sagara Ryuuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamless**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana jika rasa itu tiba sekarang? Saat ini tanpa terkecuali?**

**Hilang dan matikan!**

**Kubur dan pendam!  
**

**.**

**.

* * *

Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Dreamless ****© aya-na rifa'i**

**Special for my little sistaa, Sagara Ryuuki

* * *

**

Kuas itu menyerap segala_ memoar_ Rukia tentang sosok pria berambut orange yang ia temui kemarin sore di taman Karakura. Bergerak menyapu kanvas di hadapannya dengan liukan indah, menimbulkan efek gradasi indah yang sanggup memesona pandangan mata. Sosok itu terlukis dengan sempurna, sesempurna ingatan Rukia akan sore itu.

_**Karakura Park, yesterday noon...**_

Daun-daun _ginko_ berguguran di taman itu. Tampak seorang kakek tua menyapu daun-daun itu. Mengumpulkan sampah dedaunan itu ke satu titik. Tak peduli angin terus saja membuat gundukan daun yang telah disapunya kembali menyebar, membuatnya kembali mengumpulkan daun-daun itu ke titik awal. Di samping kakek tua itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan tengah memegang buku sketsanya. Ia tengah duduk di bangku taman itu. Iris keunguan milik gadis itu tampak serius menatap buku sketsanya. Tangan kanannya tak henti menggoreskan pensil gambarnya ke arah buku gambar yang dipegangnya. Goresan demi goresan dihasilkannya, membentuk suatu gambar abstrak akan sebuah sosok, antara nyata dan maya, sketsa itu bagai menyerapnya ke alam khayal. Alam khayal dari pria di sampingnya.

"Menggambar lagi?" Tanya pria di sampingnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut sang gadis, sementara tangannya masih asyik menuangkan goresan demi goresan untuk menyempurnakan lukisannya.

"Menggambar aku lagi?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ditatapnya sejenak kedua bola mata pria di sampingnya. Segera saja iris coklat milik sang pria menatapnya balik.

"Hhh..." Pria itu menghela nafasnya, membuang pandangannya dari gadis di sampingnya, yang kembali asyik menekuni gambarnya. "Sampai kapan kau begini terus, Rukia?"

_Sampai kau mengerti perasaanku, Ichi-nii... Batin gadis itu._

.

.

Rukia melirik sebal ke arah pria di sebelahnya. Pria itu malah menatap balik Rukia dengan pandangan jangan-macam-macam. Rukia menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan kesal di jok mobil pria itu. Ia buang pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, berharap menenangkan hatinya yang tengah kesal.

"Demi Tuhan, Rukia! Berapa kali ku bilang aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan pria berambut merah itu!" Seru pria di samping Rukia sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Dan berapa kali ku bilang, ini bukan urusanmu, Ichi-nii!"

Pria itu, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia adalah kakak dari Rukia, gadis yang baru saja balik membentaknya. Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia, memaksa gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Dengar! Aku kakakmu! Dan aku berhak menentukan mana yang baik untuk adikku!"

"Yeah! Termasuk menentukan pasanganku! Ini gila!" Gerutu Rukia. "Ichi-nii, aku sudah 19 tahun! Dan ku rasa, aku berhak berkencan dengan lelaki mana pun sama seperti kau mengencani gadis berambut ungu itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu tentang Senna!"

"Dan ku harap kau menjaga ocehanmu hanya untuknya!"

Ichigo menghela nafas. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya menasehati Rukia. Gadis itu semakin sulit diatur. Tak terhitung berapa kali Ichigo memergokinya tengah bermesraan dengan beberapa pria yang berlainan.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman, kita pulang!"

.

.

Rukia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk kamarnya. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya sejenak, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dipejamkan kedua bola matanya, benaknya memutar memori-memori indah yang terasa menyesakkan.

_Kenapa harus seperti ini? Batinnya._

Ia telah mencoba mengikis rasa yang begitu menyiksanya beberapa akhir ini. Ia sadar dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia... mencintai Ichigo, kakaknya sendiri. Rukia sadar rasa ini salah. Tapi ia sendiri tak memiliki daya untuk menolak segala perasaan yang timbul mengakar di hatinya. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Mulai dari berkencan dengan beberapa pria lain hanya demi melupakan rasa ini. Tapi apa? Nihil! Rukia masih tak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Yang ada, perasaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya merana.

Ichigo kakaknya? Ia tidak lupa kenyataan itu. Hanya saja kadang takdir begitu kejam dan menyiksa. Begitu juga dengan takdir yang kini mempermainkannya.

_Aku mencintaimu, Ichi-nii..._

_._

_._

**_To Be Continue..._**

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Ahh... Sungguh, saya merasa semakin lama tulisan saya semakin err... ah lupakan.,

Fic yang khusus saya persembahkan untuk my little sista, **Sagara Ryuuki.** Untuk dia yg sangat menyukai IchiRuki!:D

Kika~~~ untukmu ku persembahkan!#halah..:p

Met UTS, say~~:)

Sukses ya!:)

Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari fandom bleach, akhirnya saya kembali mempublish fic di fandom ini. Fandom yang membuat saya pertama kali jatuh hati pada dunia per-ffn-an.

Fandom Bleach sekarang ramai ya? Hehe..XDD

Boleh minta ripiu?#

Jaa...

**Aya^^09102010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreamless**

**Chapter II  
**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana jika rasa itu tiba sekarang? Saat ini tanpa terkecuali?**

**Hilang dan matikan!**

**Kubur dan pendam!  
**

**.**

**.

* * *

Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Dreamless ****© aya-na rifa'i**

**Special for my little sistaa, Sagara Ryuuki

* * *

**

_"Ichi-nii, lihat gambarku!" seru gadis berusia delapan tahun itu sembari memperlihatkan buku gambarnya pada seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun di sampingnya._

_"Gambar aku lagi ya?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu._

_"He'em, ayo dilihat, Ichi-nii!" rengek gadis kecil itu sambil menarik-narik tangan anak laki-laki—kakaknya—yang tampak bosan._

_"Ah… Rukia. Masa gambar aku lagi sih?" Protes sang kakak pada gadis kecil itu._

_Gadis berbola mata lavender itu hanya cemberut sambil menggerutu kecil, "biarin aja. Habis, aku suka kok menggambar Ichi-nii."_

_"Ntar jatuh cinta loh sama nii-san," Goda Ichigo—anak laki-laki itu._

_"Biarin. Ichi-nii kan ganteng." Balas sang adik sambil memanyunkan bibirnya._

_"Hahaha… Dasar, Rukia!"_

_._

_._

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Rukia semakin sulit untuk diatur. Ia merasa semakin jauh dengan adik semata wayangnya itu. Dulu, ia masih sering melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka di taman Karakura saat sore hari. Walau kegiatan itu hanya menemani Rukia melukis, ia senang. Setidaknya saat itulah ia merasa dekat dengan Rukia. Tidak seperti sekarang. Rukia seolah menjauh secara perlahan. Tak lagi ada rutinitas sore hari di taman Karakura. Ia sadar, Rukia menjauh semenjak ia dan Senna berpacaran.

_Ada apa denganmu, Rukia?_

"Yo, Ichigo!" Sapa Grimmjow yang kini berada di ruang kerja Ichigo di rumahnya.

"Sapalah orang dengan sopan, _baka_!" Protes Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Terserah ah!" Komentar Grimmjow acuh tak acuh pada Ichigo. Ia menuju lemari buku milik Ichigo, memilih-milih buku yang akan dibacanya. "Hei, Ichigo Rukia semakin cantik ya?"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grimmjow, ia tatap tajam pria itu dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

"_Ok… Sorry_! Nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Cuma, Rukia memang semakin cantik menurut pendapatku!" Kata Grimmjow buru-buru. Ia tahu Ichigo agak _strike_ jika mengenai adik semata wayangnya itu.

Ichigo tahu dan paham betul bahwa yang diucapkan Grimmjow memang benar. Rukia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Tak sedikit pria yang menyatakan ketertarikan mereka pada Rukia. Ia sadar adik kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang diingini banyak _kumbang jantan_.

"Jangan menggodanya!" Ichigo memberi peringatan pada Grimmjow.

"Kalo deketin boleh kan?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

Ichigo memberikan death glare-nya pada Grimmjow, "Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya! Aku tak rela adikku didekati oleh _playboy kudisan_ macam kau!" Ledek Ichigo sambil ikut menyeringai.

"Hei, hei! _Playboy kudisan_! Kau bercanda, Ichigo! Aku ini pria tampan!" ucap Grimmjow sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah apa katamu," balas Ichigo kembali menekuni buku yang dibacanya.

"Tapi aku serius, aku ingin mendekati Rukia. Boleh kan?"

Ichigo kembali menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia perhatikan wajah Grimmjow baik-baik. Grimmjow adalah salah satu makhluk tertampan yang ketampananannya diakui oleh Ichigo. Grimmjow mampu menggunakan dengan baik ketampanannya. Tak salah jika banyak gadis yang bersedia dikencaninya. Tapi mengencani adiknya?

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau macam-macam!" Gertak Ichigo.

"Aku serius, Ichi! Ya, aku janji tak akan macam-macam kok! _I'm swear just try to make a right side!" _Bujuk Grimmjow.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"_Trims, Bro_!" ucapnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Ichigo di ruangannya.

Ichigo menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ia pandangi tubuh Grimmjow yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia lepas kacamatanya.

_Grimmjow menyukai Rukia?_

Ichigo tak tahu apa nama perasaan ini. Yang jelas ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tertarik paksa dalam perutnya saat membayangkan Grimmjow dan Rukia berpacaran.

.

.

Grimmjow mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru rumah kediaman Kurosaki. Ia sedang mencari sosok putri muda dari keluarga Kurosaki. Matanya terhenti mencari saat pandangannya jatuh mengenai sosok yang kini tengah melukis di studio lukis pribadinya. Grimmjow tersenyum, ia melangkah menuju studio yang pintunya tak tertutup itu.

"Sedang melukis?" Tanyanya basa-basi pada Rukia, sosok yang kini sedang melukis.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas di hadapannya. Kedua mata lavendernya bersirobok dengan kedua mata biru langit milik Grimmjow. "Seperti yang kau lihat," ujarnya.

"Melukis apa?"

"Sesuatu yang disuka dan dibenci disaat bersamaan," ucap Rukia sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Wow! Boleh ku lihat?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil mengintip kecil lukisan itu.

"Silahkan," Rukia menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Grimmjow melihat salah satu karyanya.

Yang dilihat Grimmjow hanyalah lukisan hati, sebuah hati berbentuk 'love' yang selama ini sering digunakan sebagai _symbol _cinta oleh para pecinta yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Hanya saja lukisan Rukia terkesan lebih abstrak. Gambar hati itu seolah menjerit dengan retakan kecil di pusat gambar itu.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Grimmjow. "Pada seseorang yang kau anggap tak mungkin?" Lanjutnya.

Rukia tersenyum kecil, "Kau terlalu tinggi menginterpretasikannya, Grimm-nii!"

Grimmjow hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tertawa kecil. "Hahaha… Kan itu menurutku. Omong-omong, mau melukisku?" Tawarnya.

Rukia memandang Grimmjow dari atas sampai bawah. Ia akui, sahabat kakaknya ini memang tampan dan sanggup membuat banyak wanita tergila-gila padanya. "Boleh."

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Grimmjow mendekati Rukia.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

Grimmjow semakin mendekati Rukia. Ia tundukkan wajahnya mensejajari wajah Rukia di hadapannya. Hangat nafas Rukia menggelitik wajahnya. Ia sadar, Rukia telah menjadi sosok gadis yang sanggup menggetarkan naluri kelelakiannya. Ia tahu, Ichigo pasti akan mengamuknya jika melihat hal ini. Namun, sungguh pesona Rukia tak kuasa ditolaknya. Dikecupnya lembut bibir Rukia. Ciuman yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Sampai akhirnya Rukia mengakhirinya.

"Kau bisa dibunuh, Ichi-nii, Grimm-nii!" Ledeknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak peduli. Salahnya sendii punya adik secantikmu!" Jawab Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

Rukia tertawa. Di dekat Grimmjow ia bisa menjadi sisi terliar dan terbebasnya.

.

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Trims banget sama yang masih mau baca and ripiu fic ini. Hehehe...

Lagi kesambet apa kali saya cepet apdet!#plakk..XDD

Oke, jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya..XD

**Aya^^10102010**


End file.
